gifted_indexfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahura Boltagon
Ahura Boltagon is an Inhuman who has been exposed to the Terrigen Mists multiple times throughout his life, despite the fact that he is still a teenager. Boltagon is the son of the King and Queen of the Inhumans, Blackagar Boltagon and Medusalith Amaquelin. The couple never received permission to conceive a child and hid his birth from the Genetic Council. After being discovered by the Genetic Council, Boltagon was exposed to the Terrigen Mists and sent to Earth. On Earth, Boltagon was raised by a childless couple, but he grew unnaturally quickly. After being rescued by Gorgon Petragon and Karnak Mander-Azur, he was taken by the Genetic Council for Kitang's own purposes. With the help of his family, Boltagon was able to overcome Kitang, who had been stealing his power. Boltagon was then locked away for years because he was afflicted with the same madness as his uncle, Maximus Boltagon. As his powers grew, so did his insanity. The Genetic Council deemed him too dangerous, and he was taken to the Pacifiers to suppress his powers, but they were unable to treat his mental illness. Special abilities Evil eye: As a teenager, Boltagon's powers evolved into a psionic "evil eye", which allows him to instantly kill any creature he stares at. Telepathy and empathy: While still in utero, Boltagon was able to sense his surrounding area. He is capable of reading the minds of people and animals, sensing the presence or approach of Inhumans, as well as determine the intentions of those around him. *''Mind control:'' Boltagon can control the thoughts and actions of others and was able to do this while still in utero. *''Astral projection:'' Boltagon can project his soul self into the world and have a conversation with it like a person. Astral vision: He can see the astral projections of other people. Enhanced intelligence and memory: Even as a child, Boltagon was very intelligent and was able to recall the events from the first minutes of his birth. Power absorption: Boltagon cannot be completely stripped of his powers due to the fact that he can siphon his powers back. He can also absorb the powers of his father, but it is not known if he can do this with the powers of others. Soul splitting: '''Boltagon can split his soul in order to create psychic phantoms. While he can only create four of these phantoms at once, the future version of himself is able to create an entire army of them. These psychic phantoms can use psychic weapons that are able to affect their targets physically. *Possession:' These phantoms can merge with and take over the mind fo another to utilize that being's body as Boltagon's own. However, this link is two-sided and, if the person being possessed is seriously injured, it will cause Boltagon to be injured as well. Boltagon's phantoms allow him to control multiple hosts from a distance. Even before undergoing Terrigenesis, Boltagon already possessed abilities, but they were relatively dormant. '''Hypersonic scream (formerly):' Initially, Boltagon possessed a hypersonic scream and, although he has not demonstrated this ability since infancy, he is still immune to his father's sonic powers. Energy beams: He can generate destructive energy blasts from his eyes. Personal force field: He can create a protective shield around himself. Flight Category:Index: Gifted Category:Threat Level: 5 Category:Necrokinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Empathy Category:Mind control Category:Astral projection Category:Psychic perception Category:Enhanced memory Category:Enhanced intelligence Category:Ability manipulation Category:Soul manipulation Category:Possession Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Ergokinesis Category:Flight